


Hugs?

by Shinku130



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Fluffy, Funny (?), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried to make it cute and fluffy, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of a loved one passing, Only a small bit, Sadness, based on prompt, enjoy, prompt story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Another prompt inspired fic:"She's crying, what do I do?""Go comfort her.""How do I do that?""Start with hugs.""With what?"So yeah, another attempt at a reader insert, this time featuring Thor and Loki. Let me know how I did. ^^





	Hugs?

It was desolate in the large lounge of Avengers Tower, a lone woman sat upon the nearby couch her face in her hands as her elbows leaned against her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks, if one wasn’t paying attention on would think that she was just tired. It was then two figures entered the lounge and took quick notice to the woman.

“It seems something is bothering, Lady (Y/N),” One of the men rumbled with worry.

_**“It appears she is crying, what do we do?”**_ The other asked with a bit of hesitancy at the question.

_**“Loki, why don’t you comfort her?”** _

_**“How would I do that?”**_ Loki asked staring at his brother with horror in his eyes.

_**“Start with hugs, brother.”**_ Amusement creeping into his brother’s voice at his brother’s discomfort.

_**“With what?”**_ Loki looked utterly confused at the concept of hugging another being.

His brother rolled his clear blue eyes in exasperation before grabbing Loki’s arm and begins to drag him over to (Y/N). She heard their footsteps as they approached and tried to wipe away the tears that were there on her cheeks. Sniffling she quickly turned to the two men and smiled weakly,

“Thor, Loki, I am surprised you have returned from your mission so quickly,”

“It was a successful one. Is something plaguing you Lady (Y/N)?” Thor asked concern obvious in his voice as he sat his brother on one side of her before he sat himself on her other side.

(Y/N) went quiet for a moment, but quietly said,” I just found out that my grandmother passed away…”

“I am sorry for your loss, Lady (Y/N). Would you like a hug?” Thor innocently, understanding what it meant to lose a loved one.

(Y/N) couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips as she looked at him and simply nodded her head as she said,” Hugs sound nice right about now…”

Thor pulled her into a hug before quickly grabbed Loki pulling him into the hug, allowing (Y/N) to be squished in between the two men. She heard Loki let out an indigent sound which made her giggle a bit as she shifted herself so she allowed one arm wrapped around each of the men’s torso’s.

“Thank you both… I feel a bit better now.” (Y/N) said as she gifted them both with a soft smile.

Loki looked away, as if something else captured his attention, which caused (Y/N)’s smile to fall a bit. Thor gave his brother a slight glare before something came to his mind and he quickly swept (Y/N) into his hold. She let out a surprised gasp as her arms instinctively wrapped around Thor’s neck.

“Come Lady (Y/N) I know where Loki keeps a special bottle Asgardian Wine. Let us go enjoy it without him,” Thor boomed merrily, which caused Loki to look at him in horror and (Y/N) to laugh a bit.

Just as they were leaving the room Loki quickly jogged after them not wanting his brother to give (Y/N) to much of the wine nor did he want his bottle to be completely drunk without him there.


End file.
